Midnight Sex
by Agreene
Summary: Ororo can't sleep. Can Logan help her out with a little Midnight lovin?


Midnight Sex

Author's note: This is my first X-Men fic. More on the way. Please be gentle with the reviews.

It's a stormy night at the Xavier Institute. Everyone was a sleep. Everyone accept Ororo of course. She hadn't been sleeping well in the last few weeks and it was getting to her. The reason she couldn't sleep was because of Logan Howlett. Ever since he was brought to the mansion by cyclops and herself, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Sure he was a bit rough around the edges but that didn't matter to her. She thought was sexy and wanted him. When Logan went after Jean, that broke Ororo's heart. She didn't chase him after him. She hadn't realized his chasing Jean was playful and that he really wanted her. When Ororo found out that Logan wanted her, she ddecide to play hard to get.

She liked the fact that he chased her. He would make suttle eye contact and blow her kisses using his mouth. Ororo smirked. One afternoon, Ororo was in her room changing her shirt after spilling juice on it. She had no idea the door was open and was met by Logan's staring at her. He smirked and closed the door. What took place next left her wanting more of the Wolverine.

Flashback

_Logan stood there watching Ororo change her shirt. She had accidentally spilled juice on it. _

_"MMMM" Logan growled loving the way she looked. Ororo turned and saw Logan standing there watching her._

_"Logan, what are you doing in my room?" Ororo asked._

_"Admiring the view." Logan said smirking. He turned and closed the door locking it. Ororo looked at him wondering what Logan had in mine. He moved towards her. Ororo's heart beat increased. Logan knew she liked him and vice versa. He took her shirt and tossed it on the chair. "You look fucking amazing in that bra." He said in his most alluring voice._

_"Thanks." She responds a findings her voice again. "What are you doing?"_

_"What I should've done from the start." Logan said to her. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. _

_"We don't have much time before my next class starts." She said to him._

_"Well I better make you cum quickly." Logan said he kisses Ororo roughly. She moans into his mouth. He rips his shirt off exposing his rock hard abs. Ororo uses her free hands to unbuckle his jeans. Logan kicked off his shoes pull his zipper down. He riped off her bra exposing her breasts. He then lifted her skirt up to her hips sliding her panties off. _

_"UH MMM." She moans. She's never been handled this way before and it was quite exciting. Logan pulled his pants down past his hips exposing his big nine inch cock. Ororo separates her legs wrapping them around his waist. He plunges his cock into her pussy. Ororo groaned feeling the pressure of his cock invading her walls. Logan groaned as it's a tight fit down there. Logan figured it had been awhile since she had sex. He began pounding her pussy long and hard thrusts. She's moaning while Logan groaned both enjoying each other. "LOGAN!" She moans. He leans over and kisses her deeply while fuckin her senseless. Ororo moans into his mouth again. Her pussy is wet coating Logan throbbing cock. _

_"OOOHHH FUCK!" Logan groans his climax nears. He continues to fuck her good going deeper and deeper into her. _

_"UUUUHHH!" Ororo groans as he climaxes coating his cock with her cum. This triggers his own as he cums inside of her. Both are breathing heavy. Logan pulls out of her pulling his pant back up. He went into the bathroom to clean the cum off his cock. Ororo got off the bed and followed him into the bathroom. She cleaned herself off. "That was amazing."_

_"Yeah it was." Logan said to her. "Just think what we can do when we have time." He told her. Ororo smirked. He leans down at her and kisses her lips. "Next time, we fuck like porn stars." He told her. Ororo blushes. Logan kisses her again this time sliding his tongue in her mouth. He squeezed her tits before leaving her room. He picked up his shirt and shoes before exiting her room._

_Ororo went into her draw and found a bra and another shirt. She put them both on before putting on some perfume to cover up the smell of sex then left her room._

_End of flashback_

Ororo laid in her bed remembering the way Logan's cock felt inside of her. Her pussy twitched. She wanted him again. He had left to deal with a personal matter in Canada. He had came back yesterday afternoon. She wanted to fuck him like a porn star before bed but by the time she and Jean got back to the mansion he was asleep. She decided to let him sleep. That was a mistake. She was about to head to the bathroom when there's a knock at her door. She heads to the door and opens it. To her surprise...there stood Logan in his pajama bottoms and no shirt on. He appeared to be well rested and was smiling at her. He also looked very aroused.

"I thought you were resting?" Ororo asked him.

"I was. Now I'm wide awake." He said as he moved into the room closing the door and locking it. "Remember when I said wanted to fuck you like a porn star?" He asked her.

"Uh-hu." Ororo responds just as turned on as he is.

"It's time." He said. Lust is written all over their faces. Ororo caresses Logan's chest. He can't take his eyes off hers. She removes her robe exposing her bare arms. Logan leans in to kiss her. Ororo wrapes her arms around his neck. His cock is so hard. Ororo slides her hands down to his hard member and into his pajama bottoms. Logan moans as she massages his cock in her hand. She pulls away from him and goes down to knees. She pulls his pajama bottoms down exposing his hard cock. She licks her lips and takes Logan's cock in her mouth. Logan throws his head back enjoying the blow job Ororo is giving him. She deep throats him causing his knees to go weak. Ororo hadn't done this in so long. She was amazed that she remembered how to do it. Logan ran a hand through her hair guiding her head back and forth. Ororo gave good head. Of all the girls who'd done that to him, she was by far the best at it. Ororo took it a step forward and began playing with his balls. This caused more pleasure for him. "Oh fuck!" Logan groans feeling his climax vastly approaching. She continued her masterful job sucking his cock. "Oh shit!" Logan groaned as ropes of cum shot into her mouth. Ororo swallowed every bit it. "That was amazing." He said to her.

"Yeah it was. You taste so good." She told him smirking. Logan smiled as he removes her night gown then laid her on her back on the bed. Her naked form exposed to him. Logan couldn't help himself. He leans over and captures her right tit in his mouth. "MMMMM!" Ororo moaned loving the way Logan's tongue felt on her tits. He sucked, licked and bit her nipples driving Ororo crazy. He turned his attention to the left nipple. Ororo moaned and withered under his touch. Logan licked his way down to her navel kissing it gently. He looked up at Ororo who seemed lost in the sensation of his teasing. Her pussy pulsates with anticipation. Logan didn't want to make her wait any longer. Ororo separates her legs allowing Logan access to her delicious cunt. Her scent was making his cock hard again. He licked his lips. He teases her clit with his tongue. She moans. Logan drives his tongue in and out of her cunt even inserting a finger in her then another. Ororo coated his fingers with her precum. Logan didn't care. His oral job was causing her more pleasure than she's ever had before. "UUUUHHH!" She groans as her climax nears. "MMMM LOGAN!" She groans as her pussy explodes. She squirts in his mouth. Logan sucked her his mouth and beard coated with her cum. His cock had gotten harder than before. He lean up away from her wet cunt, wrapped her legs around his waist and drove his cock into her pussy. Her pussy was soaked and it made it easy for Logan to slip inside of her. He fucked her missionary style for five minutes. Then switch positions. Ororo got on top and rode him like a cowboy. Logan loved the way her hips moved when she rode him. He moans loving the wild sex they're having. He moves his hips with her. He feels his climax approaching but turns Ororo over and positions himself behind her ass. Her succulent romp looks marvelous. He enters her from behind. "UUUHH Logan! Fuck me!" She groans. Logan obliges. He begins pounding her hard from behind.

"OOOOHHHHIITTTT! Who's pussy is this?" He asks.

"YYYYOOOOUUUURRRR PPPPUUUUSSSYYY!" Ororo moans.

Who's your daddy?" Logan asks groaning.

"Your my daddy! Fuck me daddy. Harder! Harder!" Ororo screamed as Logan continued pounding that ass into oblivion.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Logan groans.

"Cum for me daddy." Ororo groans.

"FFFFUUUCCCKKKk." Both roared as they climax together. Both are breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." Ororo said laughing.

"That was the single greatest lay I have ever had." Logan said to her.

"Yes it was." Ororo said.

"You my darling are amazing." Logan told her.

"Dido." Ororo said.

"I get the feeling that you've been waiting til I got back to unleash the wild cat." Logan said to her.

"I could say the same about you." She said laughing.

"Yeah I was." Logan said smirking before leaning over and kissing her. Both tasting each other. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies. "Good night babe."

"Good night daddy." Ororo said smirking as she snuggled against his chest. Logan didn't wrapped his arms around waist and nuzzled between crest of her neck. Both fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
